A Runaway Bride and The Son of A Chief
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Aven and Sokka are best friends and she has a big secreat Only one person knows her secreat, her grandmother But when a person from the past comes back all bets are off What if she's promised to another. fire/water forced love or an unlikely person. movie
1. A reason to be scared

**(I want to make one thing clear. This is going to be based off of the movie.)**

"Sokka, try to actually find the animal this time."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'd like to see you try it."

"You don't want me to do that Sokka. It'll only be embarrassing." I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me.

"If I come back with a big seal then you'll be the one to prepare it." I smiled,

"Deal." He left and I made a small fire,

"He's a fine man. Not to keen on hunting but he cares for you a lot. He'd make a good husband." I laughed at my grandmothers words,

"He's a friend grandmother. Nothing more." She rolled her eyes and I lied down to take a nap. I was awoken though by a solider from the fire nation dragging me and my grandmother out of the tent. "LET GO OF ME YOU-" He threw me to the ground and was ready to smack me across the face when Sokka came running,

"Aven!" He leaned down and lifted me out of the snow.

"Grandma!" Sokka held on tight to my waist.

"Be still my child." I stopped resisting and stood my ground. Sokka's hand never leaving my waist. I lost my breath when I saw who had caused all this. The prince. But what really interested me was the boy in front of him. Visions began to swim in front of my eyes. The Avatar. I had to stop him. He couldn't take the Avatar. He was the world's only hope.

"Wait!"

"What are you doing?" I ignored what Sokka said,

"Would you trade the young boy?" He turned around, the scar becoming more visible,

"No. Not for anything."

"Not even a runaway bride." His attention turned to me and Sokka's grip tightened and I put my hand on his face. His eyes were pleading for me to not do this, "I have to."

"Please don't do this. Please…Aven." I kissed him on the cheek. I stepped towards the prince and raised my head to meet his eyes.

"Aven."

"You know my visions are never wrong. He's just an air bender. Let. Him. Go." My tone was threatening and he did as I asked. Sokka was starting to come forward, "No Sokka. Not this time." His sister and the boy held him back and I boarded the ship. I'm sorry Sokka. So so sorry. The prince took me to his cabin,

"Hello Aven."

"Uncle Iroh. You are the only one I can actually say I missed." He smiled but the princehowever did not agree,

"Hiding among the southern water tribe. I must say that's low even for you. A fire bender living with a water tribe. Tell me did you tell them? Or did you just let them believe you were a cast if from some other nation?" I said nothing. He wasn't going to break me. "TALK!" He banged his fist on the table and I jumped.

"Zuko! You are scarring her."

"I'll give her something to be scared of." He grabbed me and hoisted me to my feet. "You shouldn't have run from me Aven." His voice was low and deadly. Now I was beginning to feel fear settle in the pit of my stomach. Whatever he had planned didn't bode well for me. Not at all.


	2. A price

I stood in my room and looked at the clothes set before me. It was a red dress with an open back and the right shoulder was bare as well. I sighed and took my water nation clothes off and put the dress on. I was looking at myself in the mirror when a knock came on the door,

"Yes."

"Open up."

"Now that's no way to talk to-"

"I said open up!" I sighed and did as he said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good. Now follow me." I sighed and followed him down the hall. There were guards on both sides of me and I had an idea of what he was up to. The dress was going to be the exact opposite of what he had in store. Like mocking me. He wanted me to look beautiful for something horrible he had planned. Like I said he was mocking me. We went out onto the deck and there was a group of men there and Iroh was looking depressed almost ashamed as to what was about to come.

"Uncle," His head rose and his sad eyes met mine, "I do not blame you for what is too come. It was my own choice." I smiled at him and moved forward with my head held high. My eyes widened slightly at what I saw though. Just above on the ice mountain I saw something. My friends. They were hiding just over the ridge and I checked to make sure no one else saw them. Then a plan started to form in my head. Zuko waved towards the guards who held my arms in place.

"Now, you will see what happens when you betray your country."

"Do not mock me Zuko. I am not just a fire bender and you know it. I have mixed blood and I have a right to do as I wish."

"We will see about your rights." He was behind me now and was very close to my ear, "By the way did I mention you look beautiful?" I smirked at him,

"Your arrogance betrays you." He moved back and my eyes locked with the ridge,

"But you my, wife, will be taught a lesson. One that I feel all of you should learn." I felt my body tense and as his voice rang out I knew what price I'd pay, "OBEDIENCE!" And I felt the fire torch my skin and I let out a pain filled scream. Even the strongest in will, will succumb to torment and pain. My eyes looked to the ridge once more and my plan was ready to go. The guards let me go and I fell to the ground,

"Zuko," I stood slowly and grabbed the rail for balance, "If there's one thing you should've learned by now. It's that you should never," I gripped the rail ready to throw myself over, "never mock me." And I threw myself over. I used my water bending to create step stones of water. The fire benders were throwing fire my way and I bended it away from me. I was racing to get away and I was trying to scale the ice mountain. I got just to the top when I felt so weak. I reached my hand out trying to grasp anything. I thought I'd grasp air but I caught a hand. I found myself in the arms of Sokka. I smiled at him and looked down at Zuko. I smiled at him. He knew I won this round. But at a price. When my back touched Sokka's chest I gasped in pain,

"Let me see." I leaned forward and Sokka made a pained face. The Avatar looked sick and Katara bended some water to help cool my burns.

"Does it hurt?" I smiled at the Avatar,

"Some yes. But I'm half Fire nation half Water nation, so it doesn't hurt too badly." He bowed to me,

"Thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"I'm Aang."

"Aven."

"Your back should heal and not leave any scars but your shoulder was cut deeply."

"Thanks Katara." Sokka handed me a jacket and I leaned against Sokka's back again.

"Why don't you rest?" I sighed and did as he said. My eyes slipped shut and my breathing regulated.

Visions swam in front of my eyes again. I saw Aang and Zuko fighting. Sokka and some girl with white hair. But what disturbed me was that she kissed him. Then I saw myself. I was alone in what looked like a water tribe. I was with Zuko and Aang and I watched as Zuko shot fire at Aang who was helpless to fight it off. Then he turned on me and I couldn't bend anything to save my life and I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up and I was trying to break free of whoever's grasp I was in.

"Aven it's me Sokka!" I stopped struggling and looked at my surroundings. A small spring. I let out a sigh and buried my head into Sokka's chest.

"Sorry, just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I bit my lip,

"Not really." He smiled but I could see he was slightly hurt, "Maybe later. I'm still too shook up right now." Now he smiled a genuine smile,

"That could work too." He rested his head on mine, "Do want to go get in the water?" I nodded my head and he helped me over to the water. He turned his back and I got in the water.

"Are you going to get in?"

"A-A W-what?"

"Are you going to get in?"

"Uh, s-sure." I swam under the water a little and then resurfaced when Sokka was back in the water. I laughed slightly when he saw that he was a light red. Sokka always made me laugh.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

At first Sokka didn't move much. He seemed…a little intimidated. I swam up behind him and he began to stammer. He looked…cute. He was blushing and stammering. I couldn't help but smile.

Oh be quiet. He's your friend. You can't think your friend is cute. And yet I found myself getting dangerously close to him. So close that I swear I could hear his heart beating at a ridicules speed. We were really close now.

"Sokka…thank you."

"F-for what?"

"For saving me. And for being my friend even though I'm half fire nation." Then something hit me and it pained me so I turned my back to him and in a much lower voice,

"And I'm sorry." I had put a bigger gap between us but it didn't last long when I heard his voice from behind me,

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do. I never told you about Zuko or that stupid arranged marriage. I'm sorry." I got chills though when I felt his hands on my shoulders and his breath on my neck,

"You don't even have to be sorry about that."

"It was something I just wanted to forget."

"I promise you will never have to go back to him and you will never have to marry him." I turned around and smiled at him,

"Thank Sokka." And I kissed him on the cheek. He turned a bright red and I smiled at him again. We swam back to the side of the spring where our clothes were and I waited while Sokka hoisted himself out of the water. Then I turned around and went to get out as well. And of course. I couldn't get out. My back and shoulder was sore and made it hard to hoist myself up. Sokka who had only his pants on came over and helped me out without looking at me. I let out a small hiss of pain once I was out but it seemed to fade as I was standing hi Sokka's arms. My head against his chest and my hand intertwined with his while the other was around my bare waist. I could hear his heart thumping out of his chest and I smiled to myself. I didn't even look up at him but simply took the shirt that was lying on the ground by feet. Once I had it on I looked to Sokka who was trying so hard not to look my way. I smiled and lifted his chin to meet my eyes.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek again and got the rest of my clothes on then we met up with the others.

"Well where to now?"

"I want to show you guys the Koi fish." I smiled and nodded but all I really wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired but I was afraid to sleep because I didn't want to dream. It's one thing to be scared of the world and another to be scared of the thing you can't run away from… your mind. You can run from the world and everything in it, but your thoughts never leave you. They stay with you whether you like it or not. And a dream is like your thoughts running wild with no boundaries or limits because you can't control them while you sleep.

It had been three days since we left the spring and still hadn't slept much. At the most I got two or three hours, but they were filled with fear and terror. Visions would come and go while I slept and each one worse then the last. I was to the point where I started to not sleep at all.

Tonight was no different. Everyone was asleep and I sat at the back of the saddle and stared out at the stars and the ocean.

"Can't sleep." I turned my head to see Sokka,

"Not tonight." He sat down next to me,

"Or the last few nights. Aven you hardly sleep. Care to tell me why?" I let out a sigh,

"You know how a few days ago I woke up screaming because of a bad dream." He nodded his head, "Well, it's those stupid visions. They mix with my dreams and they become worse than nightmares. Because nightmares aren't real, visions are. And what I've seen…I don't want them to happen. I want to prevent them from happening. But time is strange thing. It can be rewritten and therefore my visions are ever changing. I can't depict what's what anymore. And when I woke up screaming I just… I didn't want them to be true." And that was true, but what I didn't want to be true was to see Sokka kissing, well, anybody.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. His hand ran through my hair and didn't say anything. He just held me. Which was actually kind of nice. I felt everything wash away and slowly my eyes began to droop,

"I'm so tired."

"Shut your eyes and I'll be here for you. No dreams. I promise. I'll wake you the moment you begin to stir." I did and let out a sigh,

"I'm holding you to that promise. Or else tomorrow you're going in the water with those Koi fish." I knew he was smiling, and so was I. But for the first time in days I slept well. With no dreams.


	4. fever deams

When I woke I was surprised to see only two other people were in the saddle with me,

"Where's Aang?" Sokka pointed down below and I looked over the side and saw Aang riding the fish. I rolled my eyes and lied back down. My head was pounding and the sun felt warm on my skin. When we landed on the ground I was oblivious to what was going on and didn't notice the huge giant Koi fish that was rising out of the water. I wasn't myself right now. My visions were swimming in out and now there was no white haired woman but a warrior woman with a painted face. I looked at Sokka and bit my lip. He had been acting a little strange lately,

"Sokka…how long was asleep." His eyes widened and he seemed to tense.

"Umm…"

"Sokka…"

"Well…"

"SOKKA!"

"A week."

"A week!"

"Maybe longer. You developed a fever and were in and out of a feverish sleep." I sighed. So that explained why I had felt so bad.

"Where were we?"

"The Northern water tribe."

"WHAT! You let me sleep through the whole trip to the Northern water tribe!" I punched Sokka in the arm,

"Ow!" But inside I was scared. What happened while I was asleep? What of the white haired woman I saw.

"Sokka… was there a fight? Between Aang and Zuko?" He frowned a little ad nodded. So that explained my helplessness.

"Was there…a girl with white hair?" his face hardened and his eyes showed anger and pain.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." I felt a small pain in my heart. So he did kiss her.

"Sokka. I'm your best friend you can tell me-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sokka!" Katara had jumped in now. I was stunned that he had gotten that angry with me. I sighed and simply walked away.

"How could you Sokka! She's you best friend! She only wanted to help!"

"I…I'm sorry. Aven! Wait up!" He grabbed my arm and on instinct I turned around and slapped him across the face. Then more visions swam in front of my eyes. The pounding grew and I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees clutching my head. Warriors. Sokka. That woman with the painted face. More fire nation warriors. They were all moving so quickly and my head was killing me.

"Aven! Aven!" I heard my name but it sounded so far away. I barely opened my eyes to see Sokka looking at me with worry. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I put my head down and prayed that it would end. I looked up again and saw Sokka and the others on the ground and Kyoshi warriors standing over them. One looked at me and my eyes widened,

"You." It was the woman with the painted face. But before I could say any more I felt a huge pain ran through me and a horrible vision presented itself to me and I blacked out. I fell into a sleep but this time dreams and visions collided. It was no peaceful sleep.


	5. Visons so real

When I woke again I felt sick. My feverish dreams had returned and I was recovering from it. I felt cold and warm all at the same time but what I noticed was a bunch of woman in front of me with painted faces and warrior robes on, and that my friends were tied to a pole. "LL-let them go." My voice was hoarse and harsh and my lips were dry and cracked. The leader, the one, from my visions came forward,

"Who are you."

"Aven."

"You're full name." I sighed,

"Aven Nemia."

"That's a water tribe name." I shook my head,

"And I'm from the water tribe." I was going to be harsh with them even if I felt horrible. The others began to wake.

"You have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." I scoffed and she grabbed my throat. "I could snap your neck."

"And I could kill you before you even moved a muscle." My tone rang true and she threw me down.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Good old Sokka. The girls removed their blindfolds, "Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us." And that was Sokka. I rolled my eyes and while their backs were turned to me I slowly burnt my bonds off.

"Wait a second there's no way a bunch of girls beat us!" Slowly I moved towards a table where I spotted a fan and slowly I picked it up.

"Better start believing Sokka." The woman turned and our fight began.

My fan met hers and she threw her leg into the air and I ducked. I threw my arm with the fan at her and she blocked. I felt the fever rise in me but I was winning. She was being backed into the wall. But when I thought I had her I felt powerful visions flare through me. I gasped and screamed in pain. She took this and drop kicked me to the floor. I was hurting, but not from the blows that I was receiving. My visions were becoming increasingly painful. When I looked at the woman before me I saw something pained me again. She kissed Sokka. Then I saw the fire nation and the town burning. Then I saw myself. I was being carried, more like dragged, I was bloody and bruised and I was dropped in front of Zuko.

"Hello my love." A solider kicked me in my side and I screamed. But I could feel the kick. I could feel the blood leaving me and the bruises. His voice was clear and crisp and for a moment I thought that this might have been real. But then it faded and my eyes cleared and I saw the worried look of my friends and the tension on the warriors faces. When I was actually back in my own body as it were I felt the ache all over and slowly my knees began to give and I was prepared to meet the floor, but Sokka caught me. They had untied them while I was "gone".

"As I said how do I know you're not fire nation spies?" That's the trouble with these things. I always miss something. Aang told of how he knew Kyoshi. They didn't believe him.

"I know because I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible the last Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago." The leader had a look of almost aw on her face.

"That's me."

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" The other girl was quick to judge.

"If you do not believe him would believe me? If I gave you proof would you believe me?" The leader looked at me then nodded. Slowly I moved out of Sokka's grip,

"Aven-"

"It's alright Sokka. I'll be okay." Slowly I moved my jacket off and showed them the scar that was clearly a fire burn. Some winced while others looked away disgusted by the fire nation. But the leader's eyes were hard.

"Alright, I believe you. But I want to see the Avatar do some bending." Aang was quick to air bend and leap to the top of the statue and gracefully float back down.

"You are the Avatar!" He grinned like and idiot and proceeded to do his marble trick. But my mind was elsewhere. Or rather on a certain warrior and Sokka. My Sokka.


End file.
